The Secret Inside
by 1up2275
Summary: This story takes place in the future of the Sonic Games. Sonic and Amy have gotten married, and have two children that are soon going to be teenagers. However, with Sonic still becoming a werehog every night, the transformations have passed on to his children, who are fast approaching the age at which they will first become affected and become werehogs. Will they like it, or not?
1. Chapter 1

** Description:** This takes place LONG after the events of Sonic Unleashed, and only differs from that plot in that Sonic is still becoming a werehog, but all his friends have accpeted it. Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream, and Shadow and Rouge have gotten married, and Sonic and Amy have 2 children, one boy, one girl. The kids are twins, so they are the same age. The boy is named Speed, and is basically the same as Sonic, only his color is a bit more towards purple, and he is a bit more stubborn than his dad. The girl is named Amelia (I bet you can guess where THAT name came from). She is a mix of Sonic and Amy, having Sonic's 'look', but having a personality very similar to Amy's, as well as her mother's top-of-the-head spikes. She is also a bit maroon-colored. They are both very sarcastic and upbeat like Sonic, so they tend to... overreact to some things, as well as get confident and make many friends. They can both run very fast and can curl up into balls as well. They will eventually be NEARLY as fast as their dad, but will not be able to run as fast as he does. They WILL be able to break the sound barrier both also love the outdoor world. They all live as a happy family on the edge of a large patch of woods, which is an advantage to Sonic's werehog transformations. At the moment, when Sonic has to disappear, the two parents have been disguising this as Sonic 'going to work'. MORE made of aspects of the story: In this fiction (as well as many others), Sonic's werehog condition is described as LYCANTHROPY, or a Werewolf Disorder. By Chance, both Speed and Amelia have Lycanthropy as well. However, in this story, I am not having lycanthropy affect them until they are about 13. They are both 12, and their 13th birthdays are very near. Basically, this story is on how they both discover their father's secret and their own by Sonic's planning. THERE. Now that i've got the introductions out of the way, sit back and read! Enjoy my first-ever fan-fiction! **NOTE: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME; THEY ARE ALL COPYRIGHTED AND PROPERTY OF SEGA. I ONLY HAVE THIS PLOT.**

**Chapter One: Birthdays Draw Near**

Time: 8:42 a.m.

"Amelia! Wake up!"

The daughter of the fastest thing alive was woken suddenly from her quite pleasant dreams by none other than her slightly more annoying brother, Speed.

"What do YOU want?", she asked groggily as she once again became conscious.

"I want BREAKFAST, that's what I want, and it's waiting for us! Come **on!**"

"Ugh... five more minutes!"

"Fine, I'll eat your pancakes too. No problem."

At the mention of the word _pancakes_ Amelia immediately shot out of her bed and down the stairs in a flash of purple, a wide-eyed and grinning expression plastered on her face. "_That's what I __**thought.**__"_, Speed thought to himself, flashing his father's signature grin before rushing downstairs to meet his sister. Immediately when he stepped off the final stair, the intoxicating smells of pancakes and bacon wafted up his nose, and the images of his sister already at the table reached his eyes in a flash. And thus, breakfast had begun.

.*-*.

Time: 10:17 a.m.

We find the children sprawled out on a couch, in a slight coma from the meal they had just comsumed. Their parents watch over them slightly, conversing amongst themselves in whispers of worry and caution. They discuss the problem of the two birthdays looming in front of them, coming closer. "What we going to do about their birthdays?", Amy asked her husband. "Their Birthdays? Honey, we discussed this yesterday! You have blueprints and everything...", Sonic told his wife, recalling the seven-hour planning conversation they had yesterday, which left them exhausted beyond belief, seeing as their planning only ended at one in the morning (causing Sonic to be a werehog at the time). "No, not that!". Sonic clearly had forgotten the warning that the doctor had given them about Sonic's condition at the hospital when Speed and Amelia were born, as his face was as blank as a piece of paper. "Remember your condition, and what the doctor said? 13 Years! Their 13th birthdays are in three days!". Clearly Sonic's memory had been jogged by this, for the memory was now flowing through his mind, washing most of the color out of his face in a sudden realization.

"Oh... that."

"Yeah... that."

An eerie silence settled itself between the two lovers as they began to play scenes in their head of what would happen when their children discovered the dark secret locked within them, and then began to piece together a plan to tell their kids without making them flip out. This silence was soon to be broken by Sonic snapping his fingers, a plan formed in his head.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Remember how the kids have been BEGGING us to go on a camping trip?"

"Yes... what are you saying?"

"How about we hold one in the backyard woods?"

"Then what?"

The hedgehogs then began to plan amongst themselves for the second time, but this time, it was more urgent than that night before.

.*-*.

Meanwhile, on the couch, a certain hedgehog that was pretend-sleeping listened in on some snippets of the conversation between his worried parents. He only caught bits and pieces, but he heard "Blueprints...Doctor...Thirteen Years...Camping...Woods...", "Camping" and "Woods" immediately overriding the other words. As you know, the two kids LOVED the outdoors, and would do ANYTHING to spend a night out in the woods behind their house. Who knows what was out there? This precise question fueled their curiosity, but also caused the denial from their parents, unfortunately. "_Finally!"_, Speed thought to himself _"They're gonna let us camp out! YES!"_. However, his triumph was not to last long. The word "Doctor" suddenly burst into his thoughts. "_Doctor...why would they be talking about medical stuff right NOW?"_. Now he was stumped. What were they planning?

**And thus, chapter one has ended, despite it's small amount of reading. What is Sonic planning? Will it turn out good? KEEP READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Too Close for Comfort**

Time: 7:21 p.m. - Sunset

We find the Hero of Mobius stretched out on the roof of his home, at 'work', as far as his kids knew. Little did they know; soon their father was going to disappear into the night, something else from what he had been. Soon the sun outlived it's final moments above the horizon, and the moon began it's first moments **on** it. An all too familiar pain began to make itself known deep inside Sonic, small at first, but then raging as it transformed his being into that of the wolf. This was different, however. The only thing on his mind while he changed was, "_What will Speed and Amelia think of this?_" He promptly discarded that thought. There was no way of knowing until he knew. And, if his plan went out as he thought it would, they would know, all right. "_Can't think of this now, I have to get out of here!_" And with that, he rushed forward, preparing to take off running. Quite the opposite happened. Failing to take in to account his now-larger feet, he caught his right sneaker on a chunk of roof, sending him faceplanting into the tiles. Pain once again began to bleed into him, while his face did the opposite through his nose, bleeding out. "_Darn it!_", the (former) hedgehog thought to himself while plugging his nose, only to cut it more with his newly-dawned fangs,"_How did that happen?_" The problem was in plain sight. Whilst transforming, he unknowingly pushed out some tiles, making himself a perfectly good projectile when the tiles caught his feet. His temper now a bit more of a furnace than a match, he angrily kicked the tiles off the roof, a pained expression on his face as the tiles went flying.

_MEANWHILE..._

After her nightly meal, Amelia Hedgehog was feeling particularly full. Stretched out on her bed and finishing the chapter of her romance novel, she was just drifting off to sleep when...**THUMP**. The noise shocked her into jumping straight out of her bed and onto her feet, frozen in a fighting stance. And...nothing was there. Standing there for a couple seconds, this clearly came to her slowly, as she was blushing; embarassed of her actions. So, she laid back down, but a bit more slowly this time. **Tick.** She glanced out her window to see two rectangle-shaped things fall from the roof. "Roof Tiles?" was her last thought before she dozed off. Not for long, however. In fact, it would only be three seconds before Speed walked in her door, and asked in a whisper, "_Did you hear that?"_.

_"No, I've been laying here for the past five minutes and I haven't heard one single thing; __**YES**__ I heard it."_

_ "What __**was**__ it?"_

_ "I dunno, probably just a bird who was clearly visually impaired. Just like you usually are." (Sarcasm)_

_ "Haha, funny... *cough* "Not." *cough*. Besides, you **tripped** me down those stairs, and you know it."_

_ "Whatever, just go to sleep."_

With an incontent sigh, Speed was just about to let his sister be, when he remembered what he had heard earlier.

_"Hey Amelia."_

_ "__**What do you want now?"**_

_ "I overheard mom and dad talking about our birthday."_

Amelia opened one eye, making sure she had just heard that right.

_"Are you sure?"_

_ "Positive. I didn't hear much, but I heard the words 'camping', and 'woods' a part of it."_

A grin spread across Amelia's face when she heard this. She couldn't believe it. After ALL THIS TIME, her parents were finally giving in to their begs for a simple, quiet, outdoor trip in the woods. . (Not that it would **be** quiet.) This was perfect. However, Amelia needed her sleep, and after a quick high-five, the night was silent once again, both children sound asleep in their beds, smiles on their faces.

OUT IN THE WOODS

We find a much larger Sonic rustling his way through the dense woods that lay behind his home. Having taken this path many times over many nights, he eventually finds his way in a small clearing that he had in mind for his plan of camping. And he set to work, clearing another clearing as quietly as possible. Would his plan work? Even **he** didn't know. "_Well, it's fine time I find out."_, he thought to himself. He continued clearing.

**And thus, Chapter Two meets it's end. Will the plan work? What will Amelia and Speed think? Why am I asking all these random questions about the plot when I know it already? Keep reading, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One day left

Time: 2:17 a.m. - Birthdays are Tomorrow.

"Are you SURE about this?"

"Yes, I am sure of this, Amy."

"Are you SURE you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you SURE you're SURE you're SU-"

"Amy, what do you THINK my answer will be?"

We find the married couple in bed with each other, talking about the plan (For about the fourth time that morning, with Amy's uncertainty over the situation of two teenage werehogs).

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous about this, that's all..."

"Well, I just don't really think this is necessary. Just calm down a little. Everything'll be alright."

"..."

"Amy?"

"...zzzZZZzzz..."

Finding no further replies from his sleeping wife, Sonic the Werehog drifted into a peaceful sleep, only punctured by the hope that the kids could stay asleep until at least 7:00, when the sun came up, and he changed back.

Time: 11:32 a.m.

That day was one of uncertainty. Or, at least, for the parents in the matter. They were constantly chatting throughout the entire day (about tomorrow, of course), entirely in private. Obviously this had aroused Speed and Amelia's supsicion, as we find them attempting to listen in on their parents' conversation through the wall of their bathroom. No such luck.

"What do you think they're hiding that they don't want us to know about?"

"Presents, maybe?"

Indeed it was presents, although the minds and chats of the two adults were on something much different.

"SHH-SHH-SHH-SHH! I hear them close to this wall!"

That shutting them both up, they listened intently through the wall, their ears pressed tightly against the large mirror that occupied the bathroom.

"...st th...night...ogs def..."

"...Oh, Soni...hat wi... e do?"

"We will...nd see...ves"

The two listened closely to this conversation, trying to decipher the fragments of words they had just heard. Speed was the first to pipe up, in a whisper:

"I think the second one was "Oh Sonic, what are we going to do?"".

"Really? I thought that too. What about the first and third?

" I couldn't tell."

"Me either."

They froze when they heard their parents walk by the door, saying nothing. They clearly knew someone was in that bathroom, judging by the light. But just **what** were they saying?

** And thus, Chapter Three ends. Sorry if it was a little short. I ****will**** be revealing that conversation sometime later in the story, so don't think i'm leaving you hanging. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Day has Come

TIme: 7:46 - Birthday Time! :D

**"SPEED! WAKE UP! !"**

Speed's Emerald eyes shot open in suprise to see his sister over him, clearly overexcited about **something.**

"Wha-Who-How-Where?"

"**THERE! YOU'RE AWAKE! COME ON, COME DOWNSTAIRS!**

Speed's eyes immediately rolled as he simply moaned: "Five more minutes."

**"IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY AND YOU WANT TO ****SLEEP IN****?"**

Speed suddenly realized why his sister was in such a frenzy. How could he have been so stupid as to forget the one thing he had been sleepless over for the past **week?**

** "I WILL ****DRAG**** YOU!"**

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Gimme a minute!"

With this, his sister zoomed downstairs, cheering for joy as she basked in the glory of the ONE DAY she had to herself. Well, almost to herself.

.*-*.

Time: Noon - Presents are done, and Cake is being baked.

We find the two smaller hedgehogs enjoying their new birthday gifts greatly; Speed trying out his new _Sonic Riders_ game, and Amelia trying to imagine **what on earth** her $50 gift card for iTunes would be spent on. Neither had any signs of any sadness at ALL. However, on the other side of the field, we find the parents, happy for their children, but sad for them too.

_ "Sonic, it's only a matter of hours until sunset: is everything set?_

_ "Yep."_

_ "When do we tell them about the campout?"_

With a wink, Sonic replied _"Now."_ Before Amy could object however, Sonic had already said, "Hey guys!" Having caught the kids' attention he proceeded to say: "As you know, it's your birthday, so we wanted to do something special for you guys."

He had their attention **now.** They knew what was coming next, but didn't want to show it. With an innocent look in his eyes, Speed asked "What is that, exactly?"

"Well...since you guys have been **begging** us lately, we've decided to go on..."

"**Go on what?"**, they questioned in unison.

"...a camping trip!"

The way their eyes lit up was amazing; it was as if someone had just walked up and lodged two flashlights behind their eyes. Sonic, however, wouldn't see those eyes for long. He lost sight of them when him and Amy were tackled in a bear (or, in this case, hedgehog) hug, scaring them out of their wits. "WOAH!" You could hear the series of '**THANK YOU!**'s from two doors down, and THEN some.

"Okay guys, calm down a little."

Amelia exclaimed "CALM DOWN? YOU'RE FINALLY LETTING US GO ON A CAMPING TRIP AND WE HAVE TO CALM DOWN?", while jumping up and down in an attempt to channel out her sudden burst of excitement.

Nonchalant to this uncharacteristic wildness from Amelia, Sonic simply stated "Yes, you do" in a nice, calm voice, which wasn't a match with his sudden stern expression. Clearly it worked, for both of the children collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from their sudden outburst of joy. Sonic and Amy were tired too, considering they had just been tackled, had the air squeezed out of them, and calmed down two happily rowdy pre-teen hedgehogs. _"Was I like this when I was a teen?"_ passed through Sonic's mind as he reflected on his actions during his youth, and decided that these were merely small fries compared to the rest.

"So, when do we start setting up camp?"

** THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN! Keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Past-Bedtime Pandemonium**

Time: 6:32 - Sun Sets in 1.5 Hours

We find the family out in the large clearing in the woods that Sonic had previously prepared for this trip, setting up a large tent with an equally large amount of difficulty and effort, which none of them really felt like giving at the time, considering all the energy they had spent on birthday stuff earlier.

"No Dad, that's point B!"

"It is? The one in the picture looks like thi-WOAH!" was Sonic's reply, before he was cut off by a piece of tent breaking loose and promptly smacking Sonic in the face before the bar lay limp on the ground.

"**Great,** I just got that thing in place!"

"You're telling me; I just got slapped in the face by a tent bar."

A audible pair of giggles could be heard on the other side of the tent, along with a snort, which caused another fit of laughing on the other side of the tent. Speed sighed inside his thoughts; this could be a **while.**

.*-*.

It actually wasn't a while, merely a couple minutes. Sonic **finally** figured out what he was **supposed** to be doing (but not before being slapped by a tent bar twice more, causing the girls to giggle twice more), and the family all settled down for chili dogs, s'mores, and some story telling. The kids, obviously enjoying themselves, also decided to start a game of tag, and then a game of hide-and-seek when Ameila got a little **too** into tag, and nearly tackled Speed, causing him to dash off and hide. Amy eventually found him; he was stretched out in the tent, taking a nap after being chased by his sugar-crazed sister, which was understandable. She **could** get a bit hyper after a bit of sugar. Eventually, they all settled down for a nap; two of them long, and two of them short. Sonic's plan began to fall into place.

.*-*.

Time: 7:48 - 12 Minutes to Sunset

When Amelia woke up, she found her dad and her brother curled up next to her in their sleeping bags, sleeping soundly. Well, one of them at least. Sonic, however, was pretend-sleeping, just as Speed had been, listening for her to rise. Amelia didn't believe she had made **that** much racket getting up from her spot, but nonetheless, her dad rose about 5 seconds later. "Hey Amelia, where are ya goin'?", asked her fakingly-drowsy father, doing his best to look tired.

"Eh, nowhere really, i'm just going to check what time it is."

"Allow me."

Sonic quickly pulled out a small watch-compass that he had been saving for this occasion, and, reading it quickly, said "It's 7:48."

"Great, I can take a quick stretch and get back in here to settle in."

"Good, while you do that, i'll go out and get some more firewood for our campfire."

"Can't we just use the trees?"

"No-no-no-no-no. You see, we need quite a bit to keep our fire going. If we take that much out of one of these trees, they will most likely collapse. We don't want the trees to collapse."

"Why Not?"

"Simple: these aren't our trees."

"Ohhhhhh..."

With his point made, Sonic simply replied "Yeah" and proceeded outside and into the woods to (supposedly) get some wood. Amelia came out soon after this, to find her father gone. '_That's strange' _, she thought ,_"We already have a night's worth of wood. Why's he going out to get more if we already have more than enough?"_ Amelia simply decided her father was a bit paranoid on the subject of nighttime warmth, and proceeded to her stretches. Soon, she returned to the tent.

.*-*.

11 Minutes Later (gasp!)

She was just drifting off to sleep, when she heard a pained shout from deep in the woods, jolting her awake just as the ** THUMP** on her roof had just 2 nights ago. Her eyes widened as more shouts came, immediately recognizing them as the shouts of her dad. "Oh no! What's going on?" was the only thought that rushed through her head as she lay there, too frozen in fear to get up and see what was going on, which she normally would have done. A minute passed, and the shouts suddenly ceased after 60 grueling seconds of Amelia having to listen to them. "What was **that** about?", Amelia thought to herself. She sighed, and dragged herself outside, in the direction she heard the chouts coming from. She certaintly didn't expect the scene she was about to see, and wasn't prepared when she came upon the second clearing, unknowing that her own father had perviously cleared it. But that wasn't on her mind as she took in the scene before her. The ground had clearly just been occupied by something...something **big** at that. Claws marks were **everywhere**, ground was uprooted, and a small splash of blood was visible on the ground. "What happened here?", Amelia asked herself as she entered the clearing. "Dad?" "Daaaaaaaaaaad!" she called out, and recieved no answer.

[Quick pause for info: Remember how I said that they won't transform until they're twelve? Well, they're twelve!]

A pale moonlight bathed Amelia's quills as she stepped out into the clearing to do an examination that would never get done. The reason? She suddenly stopped cold in her tracks as she felt a small pain inside her; not much, it was just there. But, it suddenly intensified, gradually increasing the pain inside her. '_What's happening to me?"_ was the last coherent thought Amelia could make before the pain overtook her, forcing her to the ground.

MEANWHILE IN THE BUSHES

A pair of emerald eyes belonging to Sonic watched his own daughter succumb to the pain that he had just expirienced a minute ago; he was **sure** that's what brought her here. He witnessed the entire transformation, from hands to feet; from head to toe. He hid a bit more when she was done.

MEANWHILE IN THE CLEARING

Amelia felt a strong wave of terror envelop her; not sure what exactly was happening to her. She got her answer in no time. She witnessed her hands rip through her gloves as her arms enlarged, long claws growing where manicured nails had just been. She felt her physique become muscular, increasing her height and weight largely. Bones broke and repaired themselves; Fangs and teeth broke forth inside her mouth, causing her to scream already more than she was. Her hearing and her sight became much sharper, along with the majority of her senses. Her voice deepened a few tones, and the transformation was complete, making the end known with a long, pained howl from the newly-altered werehog. She stood up shakily, her mind in a daze from the torture her body had just endured. **"What happened? Woah, what happened to my voice?" **were the only questions Amelia could get out before she realized what had happened. **"Oh my gosh...what happened to me?"**, Amelia asked herself as she spotted her new hands, and eventually her enitre new self, gawking the entire time. **"**_**I have to go back and find Speed!**_**" **Amelia told herself as she began to rush back to her brother. She stopped in her tracks again. _**"Oh wait, he won't recognize me like **__**this**__**; I'll have to wait and see if he comes out here looking for me. He **__**Better**__**."**_ fired through Amelia's head as the sad recognition set in. _**"Oh well. It **__**COULD**__** be worse, I guess..."**_.

.*-*.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TENT WITH SPEED

That was the **second** set of yells he had heard that night; both from his father and his sister, he was **sure** of it. He got up in flash, did a quick stretch, and ran off in the direction of the screams. [NOTE: Speed's Transformation is going to be a LOT like Amelia's, so i'm just sayin' now; it's going to be a bit of déjà vu. Yeah...back to the story! *WHOOSH*] He found the same scene as before (Amelia hid when she heard him coming with her new ears.) *_Fast forwarding - He stepped into the moonlight while Amelia was watching in the bushes and Sonic was watching Amelia and Speed from a bush behind Amelia - Completion of Transformation..._STOP!* Speed was a bit shaken up to say the **least** after the pain, but he got up, trembling, nonetheless. [Insert 'what happened to my voice?' 'What happened to me?' here]. He had now come to wits with his new form, and decided it was best to look for Amelia and his dad, even like **this.** So, he ran off. Or, he **did** until he ran face-first into something in the bushes. He bounced back as if he was rubber, his face in a ton of pain. He didn't feel it though; he had just morphed into a werehog; a smack to the face was simply a flick in comparison. This angered him a **lot**, and he unconciously started to growl at the bushes, before realizing what he was doing and stopping himself, a blush forming on his face for losing his temper so quickly. Suddenly, he heard a low giggling from the bush that he had just rammed into. Although a bit lower, Speed would know that giggle anywhere. **"Amelia?"**

** THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER FIVE! WOO! Sorry if I stopped at a major plot point, but this chapter was getting a little long anyway (I think...). KEEP READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: **What do we do now?**

The familar, but now unfamilar, form of Amelia emerged from the bushes, shaking uncontrollably as she attempted and failed to contain her laughter. **"Haha, very funny, Mealworm."**

**"What did you just call me?"**

** "Mealworm. You know, aMEALia?" **Speed retaliated as his sister's giggles stopped abruptly.

**"Oh, you are SO dead."**

** "Oh, really? I doubt you have to guts to kill me."**, Speed said while promply crossing his arms, careful **not** to cut his arms with his new claws.

** "Well, I DO have these totally covienient claws and fangs now." **Amelia said while admiring her new nails; she couldn't **wait** to try and paint these.

** "Speaking of which, what exactly happened to us?"**

A voice from deep in the bushes answered that question: **"Simple."**

Both werehogs turned to the bushes, only to see a pair of eyes staring back at them. Speed started to growl again, but Amelia could have **sworn** she had seen those eyes before. Suddenly, it hit her. **"Dad?"**

** "Hey there, Amelia." **was what Sonic said as he then stepped out of the bushes, towering before them as a werehog, just as his kids were. Speed's growling stopped abruptly as he took in his father, although the only real difference between him and his kids was his height; he was about four inches taller, considering his age, and his color, now a deep navy blue.

**"Dad, you're... you're like this too?"**, asked Amelia, a bit shakily.

** "Of course I am. Why do you think YOU'RE like this?"**

** "Are you saying that YOU'RE the reason we're like this?"**

** "That's exactly what i'm saying."**

** "By the way...what exactly IS...'this'?"**

** "Well, i'm not exactly sure myself, but I DO know it bears close resemblance to a werewolf... so maybe it's being a wereHOG?"**

A deep silence settled itself between the family members as the two pre-teens took in what their dad had just informed them of. In hindsight, they were basically teenage werewolves now. Speed broke into a grin, while Amelia's ears drooped in sadness.

**"This is so..."**

** "Awesome!" ... "Terrible!"**

Sonic's attention was immediately drawn to his daughter; her ears were drooped and she looked like a puppy that had just been severly scolded.

**"What's wrong, Amelia?"**

** "Now i'll never be able to go out with my friends when i'm this... thing!"**

** "Don't you worry your head over it, there's medicine for that."**

Amelia's ears perked up at this thought. **"Really?"**

** "Yep. It gives you one night of immunity per pill. It's inexpensive, so we can get as much as we need."**

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief (or, in her case now, a huff-and-puff of relief ;D) at this, and hugged her father again, being careful **not** to suffocate him with her new strength. Her Life wasn't gone. At least, not for now, but she was going to have to be a **lot** more careful now that this condition was affecting her. However, during this contemplative thought process, Speed's mind was overthrown at how **awesome** this was. **"Oh my gosh this is just like on TV! Except it happens every night!" **Speed said with a gleeful look in his eyes and a grin spread wide on his face while he was hopping up and down.

**"Oh, it's ****not**** that great, trust me." **Sonic said.

**"What do you mean?"**

** "People won't recognize you; they'll be afraid of you, considering how menacing we look now. They don't know who we are."**

Speed's look saddened as he realized how true this was. **"But, odds are SOMEBODY will recognize us. Won't they?"**

** "Only if you make it clear who you are, and even THEN it's a bit difficult to tell. Only the people who are close to you will know."**

** "Well, it' s still pretty cool."**

** "I can't argue with that; yes it is."**

Amelia broke into their guy-to-guy 'awesomeness' conversation with **"So what exactly CAN we do when we're like this?"**

** "Well..."**

*One training session, near sighting, and near fight later...*

Time: 2:31 a.m. - 4.5 hours to sunrise.

We find the three werehogs sulking home, exhausted from the training session Sonic had just given his two children.

**"Well, that was fun." **, quipped Speed, tired and panting from the workout he just had, but excited to know all the things he could **do** now.

**"Agreed. Also, it was quite helpful."**

** "Agreed on that too."**

**"You know what else I can agree on?"**

**"What?"**

**"BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER!"**

**"Okay, I can agree on that too." **said Amelia.

None of them said anything after that; they were all too worn out to talk to each other.

.*-*.

We now find the family at home, all asleep, and all sweetly dreaming about the future; what it would hold now that this new devolpment had unfolded. But, we probably won't know that.

**Quick Note: And thus ends my first fan fiction! Did you enjoy it? Was it too quick? Was it too fast (I did NOT feel like doing the whole 'what happened to me?' thing TWICE.)? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**ALSO:**

**I ****may**** be doing branch-offs of this; AKA I may make small continuations of this, such as the friends finding out, a new adventure, or a LOT of things, really. (all will be seperate plots, of course.) **


End file.
